You're My Love Prize on Lock Screen
by Ashida
Summary: In a relationship there is that one ultimate thing that says you're totally lovey dovey, it's just a pity Asami can't figure out what it is.


Notes: something I sent to the one shot grave yard a while ago, but decided to post it for shits and giggles anyway. haha.

* * *

Akihito stood in the kitchen in true wonderment.

Asami's new phone sat in his hand, _brand new_.

The settings still all factory, the lock screen still the boring navy blue with a simple time and date in the top corner.

It was the first time he'd had touched any of Asami's multiple mobile devices, let alone being in the same room alone with one. Probably too much incriminating evidence for Akihito to snoop through on his previous ones, - not that Akihito would snoop, anyway thank you very much.

The crime lord was in the shower and Akihito had just got home to find the new mobile charging on the kitchen bench, with the box and instructions sitting beside it still. Regardless of whose it was, Akihito's first thought had been; _new phone!_ And he'd picked it up without a second thought like a kid with a new toy because it was always fun to see the latest technology each updated model came out with.

That, and he loved to check out the cameras on them too, okay it was mostly the cameras because Akihito hardly ever did any texting or calling but it was always handy to have a good camera on your phone in case you ran into a scoop unexpectedly.

And so, because he couldn't resist, he touched the camera icon with his thumb and waited no time at all for the digital viewfinder to display whatever the lens was looking at. The kitchen floor.

"Hmm." Akihito thought to himself, there weren't many things in the kitchen he could take photos of to test it out. It was _always_ a thing with a new phone; the first photo had to be something good, and you kept it forever more on that phone because it was the first photo. Naturally that meant Akihito should be the one to take the first one, because Asami's would probably be guns, or drugs, maybe both, or something perverted. He wouldn't put it passed him.

Decision made; he circled around the kitchen a few times before deciding that the only viable thing to take a snap of was himself.

"Heh!" Akihito chuckled, checking out the selfie camera was still just as good!

He was talking _selfies_ on Asami's fucking cellphone. That notion alone was enough to have him smiling wide with his trademark toothy grin, he raised the phone up and reversed the camera so the screen was showing his face, added a cheeky peace sign for good measure, and hit the snap button with his thumb.

"What are you doing, Akihito?" Asami called from the door the exact same moment his thumb made contact with the touch screen.

"Wah!" Akihito startled, barely catching the phone in his hand as he jumped. Shit. He whirled around to the door with the phone behind his back, and reversed against the kitchen counter to place it on the bench. "Nothing." He lied.

"You're never doing 'nothing'." Asami commented with a raised brow, he'd put on his sweat pants and stood on the doorway shirtless with the towel still draped about his shoulders.

Damn, Akihito thought to himself. That would have been a good sight to use the first photo on.

"Oh, come off it." Akihito sassed as he blindly felt for the home button on the phone behind him, he pushed it knowing it would go back to the home screen, and his camera experimentation would remain secret. He didn't think the phone had taken the photo.

"Anyway, I was just wondering what you wanted for dinner? I need to go out to the store to get ingredients." Changing the subject would do the trick! So he picked his Vespa keys up off his bench and looked at Asami expectantly, who remained standing in the door for only a moment more before shrugging and making his way to the liquor cabinet.

"Anything you make is fine."

With that settled, Akihito escaped and went back out even though he'd just got home, and thanked his lucky stars Asami brought it, because he would never live it down otherwise.

* * *

Akihito could hardly believe it. Here he was in the kitchen _again_ , and for the second time in a week he was alone with Asami's phone.

What were the chances!?

Slim to none, actually none. So he was gonna call it fate. Chances like this never came once, let alone twice!

He hadn't got his fill of playing around with it last time, so without hesitation he dropped his bags, and picked the phone up, relishing the still new feel of it in his fingers.

No scratches still, flawless screen and shiny like only a new phone could be, it was clear Asami hadn't used it much.

Maybe he hadn't taken a photo with it yet, either. He might still be able to take the first one!

Expecting the phone to still have that dull navy blue lock screen; he pushed the home button and nearly fucking dropped it again as he found it definitely wasn't the factory background anymore.

"Oh my god." Akihito blushed to himself, his hand came up to cover his mouth as he flailed inside. "Oh my god."

"You couldn't resist it a second time, could you, hm?" came a deep chuckle from the doorway.

Déjà vu spun Akihito around this time to find Asami at the door, except he still had the phone in his hand, and there was no way he could conceal the pink on his cheeks. Caught red handed.

The crime lord's mouth pursed as he saw the photographer's face. "Why are you blushing?"

"Because this!" Akihito thrust the phone towards Asami's face, half in fluffy smugness, and half in shock still.

"What about it?" came the deadpan reply, completely oblivious to the situation.

And Akihito fucking reeled, because not only was it the picture of himself he thought he hadn't snapped a few days ago on the lock screen, but it was also Asami acting like it was the most normal thing to have on your phone and he was some domestic boyfriend who did lovey dovey things like _have your other half as your fucking screen saver._

It was so endearing, Akihito thought he just might die.

"It's me!" he felt the need to point out, just to be sure. "I'm your lock screen." His pointed finger at the screen emphasized the fact.

"It is." the crime lord agreed, still clueless but smirking as he recalled a very suspicious Akihito in the kitchen earlier on in the week. "I should have known it would be the camera you'd play with out of all things. At least I didn't have to take the photo myself."

Okay, that was it; Akihito was slain. Asami Ryuichi had officially done the most boyfee thing ever and he didn't even know it, having the other half on your lock screen was the ultimate act of couple hood, the photographer flailed internally while the rest of himself stood frozen because it was so… it was so…

"What's wrong?" Asami stepped closer, still clueless to his domesticity and checked Akihito's forehead with the palm of his hand.

"So cute." Akihito finished with a squeak at the contact, he was a goner, not only could Asami be overwhelmingly hot, sexy and hypnotizing, he could also be this big muscled ball of adorable actions that said they were definitely an item even if the words never came out of his mouth.

He was so happy he could die, in fact maybe he was dead already, that was definitely it.

In a rush of feelings he threw his arms around Asami's midriff and squeezed the overpowering feelings out.

"Whaaat?" Asami wheezed in surprise as Akihito forced the air from his lungs with his embrace, and then he was laughing too because he'd never made Asami do that before, he'd never hugged him this hard, this _thorough._

"Hey, what's gotten into you?" came the next question in clipped tones once Akihito stopped his attempts at wringing any more sweetness from the crime lord.

"Nothing, you're just really awesome sometimes, you know. I might be lucky after all." Akihito found himself pulling back and smiling, "Oh! I'll make your favorite for dinner tonight, and later, I'll wear those panties you've been trying to get me in for so long."

Before Asami could respond, not that he was capable of it at that time anyway, Akihito was already running out the door again to pick up ingredients for the hot pot that his _actual_ lover liked so much, leaving a gaping Asami with his phone in the kitchen.

"How on earth did I do that?" he wondered aloud, and then he wondered how he could do it again, and again.


End file.
